


Anything and Everything

by ErenYeagerbomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenYeagerbomb/pseuds/ErenYeagerbomb
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots to get us through the heartaches of Season 4
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 39
Kudos: 172





	1. The Bet

“Alright girls! Are we ready to do this?!” Sasha shouted drunkenly to her friends in her dorm room. The other girls, Mikasa, Annie, and Krista, all gave different sounds of encouragement to proceed with the plan. The four of them had downed three bottles of wine between them and they were definitely feeling it.

“Okay, so who is going first? I’m sure as hell not.” Annie remarked as she took another swig from her wine glass. Mikasa also chimed in that she wasn’t going first either. Krista, the most drunkest of them all, excitedly rose her hand up and waved it around.

“OH! ME! I will gladly be the first!”

Sasha whooped and tossed Krista her phone as the others watched in amusement, wanting to see the scene before them unfold. Krista giggled as she dialed up her lovers number and put it on speaker phone for all to hear. The girls were each going to call their significant other and see what their reaction would be when asked if they could buy them tampons. The girl who had the best response from them got to have bragging rights for a week.

“Hello?”

Sasha immediately shushed the room quietly and encouraged for Krista to go on. The short blonde took a deep breath and put on a serious face.

“Babyyyy?” Krista whined jokingly to the phone and the others could hear a rustling on Ymir’s end before she answered.

“Krista? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ymir asked quickly in a single breath. Krista swallowed down a laugh and shook her head at the others who looked on in excitement for how this would turn out.

“Noooo. I’m in so much pain. Could you please go get me tampons from the store?” Krista pleaded to her girlfriend. Annie, who finally sobered up a little, realized their mistake immediately with this one. She was about to speak up when Ymir answered.

“Um yeah? I feel like I have some tampons at home though, if you need some right now. And aren’t our cycles in sync anyways?”

Silence. Click.

There was an uproar of laughter from the girls as Krista hung up the phone.

“WE’RE SO STUPID. OH MY GOD.” Sasha yelled/laughed while clutching her side from laughing so hard. The others laughing along and shaking their heads at their mistake. They decided they needed another refill before the next person was up to call their significant other.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

Mikasa closed her eyes to compose herself before answering Eren on the other end of the phone.

“Eren, could you go and get me tampons? I’d really appreciate it.”

The girls inched in closer to where Mikasa’s phone lie on the table as they sat around it. They were eager to hear what the thick skulled boy would say in response and they were not disappointed.

“.....eh? What are tampons?” Eren asked with a quizzical and you could almost see him scratching his head in confusion. Mikasa slapped her forehead as the others were rolling on the ground with laughter. The dark haired Asian hung up on her boyfriend as he spoke her name again.

“HOW DOES HE NOT KNOW WHAT A TAMPON IS?”

“I’m gonna pee. I’m literally going to pee! Oh my god, how is he in college right now?”

“I have to admit, that was fucking hilarious.”

Mikasa held her red face in her hands and shook her head as the three girls continued going back and forth. Mikasa eventually started laughing too and waved her hand towards Sasha.

“Alright, your turn Sash.”

Sasha swaggered over to her phone and confidently dialed her boyfriends number, knowing that he wouldn’t let her down in front of the girls. She placed the phone on speaker mode and laid it on the table as it started to ring.

“Hey, Sasha!”

Sasha giggled and smirked at the other girls before clearing her throat and answering Connie.

“Hey, Con Con. Would you mind picking me up some tampons from the store?”

The other girls waited to see what his reaction would be and heard a laugh from the other end.

“Sure! I’m actually in the store right now getting us some more food. I’ll go look for some.” Connie replied nonchalantly. Sasha did a pump fist and had a good feeling about her boyfriend. The bragging rights were within her reach.

“Okay, I’m here in the aisle. There’s a lot to choose from. Hey, what is the size of your vagi-”

Click!

Sasha immediately cut off Connie and felt a harsh blush cover her face. The others were gasping for breath as laughter left them loudly. Even Annie was almost in tears from Connie’s response and started to calm down, but started back up when she seen Krista and Mikasa clutching onto each other as they collapsed from laughing so hard. Sasha took the wine bottle itself and took a huge swig out of it before shrugging.

“Well, at least he’s getting me food. Alright! Annie, you’re the last one!”

Annie nodded, still breathless from the laughter and pulled out her phone and dialing up Armin’s number. There wasn’t even a second that passed before he answered the phone.

“Hey, babe. I didn’t expect to hear from you on girls night. Everything okay?” Armin asked Annie and she flushed with embarrassment from the pet name and it being heard by the other girls. She fought down to urge to take the phone off speaker and shook her head.

“Yeah, sorry. Actually could you do me a favor and pick me up some tampons?” Annie asked in a rush and held her breath as she waited for Armin to answer. The others were also leaning forward, eager to hear the other blondes response. The could hear some clicking going on and then Armin came back on the phone.

“Okay, I got them ordered and can go pick them up right now. I also got you your favorite ice cream and some chocolate. Should I drop it off at Sasha’s?”

There was a combined groan in defeat that came from Sasha, Mikasa, and Krista. They had definitely been beat and Annie chuckled lightly before taking the phone off speaker mode and holding it to her ear.

“Actually, I think I’m a little too drunk to drive home. Could I just ride home with you?”

“Of course! I’ll be over in a little bit and message you when I get close. Love you.”

Annie flushed darkly and looked at the other girls before answering him.

“Love you too, Armin.”

The girls cooed sweetly as Annie flicked them off. She blamed her blush on the wine and stood from where she was sat. Mikasa and Christa both messaged their significant others and asked if they could be picked up. They chatted about nothing in particular while waiting to be picked up and it was soon only Sasha and Annie left. There was a knock at Sasha’s door and it opened to reveal Armin. He smiled and said hello to both girls. Sasha punched his shoulder in aggravation.

“Damn you and your sweet nature!”

Armin could only clutch his arm from where she hit him in confusion and Annie dragged him out of the dorm room. Annie looped her arm through his and interlocked their hands. Armin put money that her show of affection was due to the fact he spotted several empty bottles of wine in the dorm. He smiled down at her and walked her to his car. He opened the door for her and hurried to the other side. Armin was about to pull out of the parking lot when Annie grabbed him by his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He let out a sound of surprise and let himself sink into the kiss. Annie pulled back from the kiss and flushed from excitement, a gleam shining in her blue eyes.

“Thank you.”

Armin laughed and pecked her lips again.

“I feel like I should be saying that after that kiss. What brought that on?”

Annie shrugged and felt a smile tug at her lips.

“I just appreciate you and plan on showing you how much I appreciate you when we get back to the apartment.”

Armin had never drove home so fast in his life.


	2. A Simple Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple text can change a person’s whole day.

Armin was just sitting in his organic chemistry class and taking notes as Professor Hange went over the modules for the current week. He absolutely despised the class itself, but found it to be bearable because of Hange. The woman was crazy and no one could ever predict what was going to happen in class, that’s what made it fun. Today was not the case because Hange said she didn’t feel too good and put on a video for the students to watch and take notes on. 

Buzz.

Armin glanced over at his phone sitting on his desk as it vibrated. It was a message from Eren. Unlocking his phone and reading it, the blonde boy smiled to himself. 

‘This is so fucking boring!’

Locking his phone back, Armin glanced over to his friend on the other side of the room and shrugged his shoulders at him. He didn’t know what to tell his long time friend and just went back to taking notes. Class only had 45 minutes left and then Armin was done for the day and could go home. 

Buzz. 

Armin frowned as he heard his phone go off once more and threw an annoyed glare over to Eren, but found the boy actually watching the video. Armin curiously looked down at his phone and seen it was a text from his girlfriend, Annie. It was odd that she was texting him right now considering she was at work. Worrying that something might be wrong or there was an emergency, Armin unlocked his phone and read her text. 

And felt himself freeze. 

It felt like time stopped for the blonde and he felt his breathing hitch. Armin had to reread the text almost ten times and see that it had indeed come from Annie. Blood rushed to his cheeks and other places on his body as he looked around, making sure that no one had read the text and raised his hand. Hange titled her head in acknowledgment. 

“Yes, Armin?”

“Um, I'm not feeling too well. Could I be excused?”

Hange sighed in relief and shut off the video. Everyone was confused as they watched the professor pack up her things. 

“I feel like shit too. Thank god someone said something. Class is let out and you’re all allowed to leave. Have a good weekend and don’t forget your assignments are due online Sunday night.”

Armin hurriedly packed his things and practically ran out of the classroom, trying to call Annie. He couldn’t believe she would send a text like that and had to make sure that was what she wanted. Each call immediately went to voicemail and Armin was still trying by the time he made it back to their shared apartment. He wanted to go see her at work and question it, but decided to just do as the text said and wait at home. 

“.....you owe me a new phone.” Annie remarked as she stared at her now shattered phone. It wouldn’t even turn on and glared at Sasha. Annie had come back from serving a large table to find Sasha and Hitch messing around on her phone. She immediately started fighting over the phone with Sasha and it was sent flying as it slipped out of their hands. 

“Ah shit. Yeah, I guess we do. Sorry about that Annie. We were just messing with Armin.” Sasha replied, looking sheepish and guilty. Annie’s eyes widened a bit before settling on the two with another glare. 

“What the hell did you say to him?” 

Hitch smirked and was about to reply when their boss yelled at them to get back to work. Annie felt a growing sense of worry about what the two girls were up to and what they had said to Armin, there was no telling with them two perverts. Shaking it off, Annie glanced at the clock and sighed in relief as she seen she only had two more hours left before her shift was over. 

Armin was beginning to feel nervous as Annie was probably on her way home now. He was feeling ridiculous as he laid naked in their bed, but that’s one part of what she told him in the text. They have had sex before, but it was kind of awkward because Annie didn’t entirely feel comfortable for some reason and Armin didn’t push her anymore on the subject. He wanted to wait until she reached out to him and it seemed like it finally happened. Armin was so caught up in thinking about their last time that he didn’t hear their front door open and close. 

“Hello? Armin? Sorry, Sasha and Hitch had my phone and they broke it so I couldn’t.....” Annie stopped talking as she walked into the bedroom and seen Armin as naked as could be. He sat up right at her voice and they both froze, not saying anything before Annie broke the silence. 

“What the fuck?”


	3. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have a talk when he is brought back to Paradis

Eren watched as Levi sat down in front of him. He brought down to a holding cell within the building they were staying at and held there for interrogation. The war was over and now it was time to regroup and reform what was left of them. Eren had spent the last couple of hours answering whatever questions his superiors had for him. But, now was different. Eren could feel the air around him change as it was only him and Levi left in the room. 

“What are you going to do now?” Levi asked Eren, his face showing nothing and waited for Eren to answer him. Eren leaned back as he was not expecting that question and the young titan shifter had to think. What was he going to do? 

“I’m not sure. I expected to die in battle and leave this goddamn nightmare once and for all. Now, there’s nothing for me.” 

Smack!

Eren was thrown back as Levi backhanded him across the face. Apparently, that wasn’t the answer Levi was looking for as he stood over Eren, practically seething, and gripped the collar of Eren’s shirt tightly. 

“You fucking brat! Do you know what they have done for you?! What SHE has went through for your sorry ass!”

Eren’s eyes widened a little from being shouted at by his captain. Levi’s words sunk in and Eren could feel his chest tighten, finally realizing who he was talking about. Armin. Mikasa. His best friends, the ones he left behind for so long and abandoned. Levi began to shake with anger as Eren remained silent and threw him against the wall in the cell, not backing away from Eren. 

“You may have lost Armin, but she will not give up on you. Even when you just left us high and dry. I can’t even begin to explain the nights I walked by her room and heard her crying and saying your name. And then when you sent the letter, she was the first to start working on a plan for you. Her and Armin. She even fucking saved your ass, yet again. And you say that?!” Levi threw Eren into the chairs they were previously sitting on and Eren had finally had enough. 

The Titan shifter stumbled to his feet and let out a viscous shout. He had never dared fight back against Levi, but Eren was at his breaking point. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?! Say to them? Say to HER?!” Eren shouted as he rushed towards Levi, fist swiftly going low and connecting with the short captain’s stomach. Levi let out an oof sound and recovered before throwing a punch to Eren’s face. 

“How about you stop acting like a fucking child and face her? She deserves more than you! You are just a sad fucking excuse for a man. Look at yourself. A pit of despair. I’m surprised she hasn’t gotten with Jean yet, he’s a hell of a lot better than you are!” 

“SHUT UP!”

The two men wrestled to the ground and exchanged punches, blood being splashed everywhere from each hit. This went on for a couple of minutes before they eventually ran out of steam and they each fell hard against the wall of the cell. Eren breathed heavily and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. 

“....you’re right.”

Levi was wiping the blood from his hands with a cloth he had in his pocket and looked at the other male beside him. Eren tilted his head towards Levi and opened his swollen eyes. 

“Mikasa should be with Jean. I don’t deserve her. Not after everything I’ve done. But...I wouldn’t be able to stand seeing her with someone else. I-”

“You should tell her, not me. She’s probably outside training right now.” Levi interrupted Eren and stood up on slightly shaken legs and offered his hand to Eren. Eren took it and stood with his captain. 

“You know, you should tell her how you feel too. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other and she’s stuck by your side through all of this. I think it’s time we both do some talking for once.” Eren replied as Levi looked taken back for a moment before nodding his head slightly. The captain pushed Eren out of the cell and pulled a bag from the outside the cell. Eren took it from his hands and looked inside. 

“It’s a uniform. Go take a shower first and clean yourself up. You look like a fucking degenerate.” 

Eren laughed lightly and nodded thanks, turning and heading towards the showers as Levi left in search of his favorite crazy scientist. Eren took a quick shower to get clean and pulled his hair back into a bun before slipping into the black uniform Levi had given him. It was a nice fit and felt satisfied enough with his appearance as he exited the bathroom and headed towards the training area. 

Mikasa was doing some sparring with a random recruit and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she felt someone watching her. Mikasa knocked her opponent down and swiftly turned to face the watcher and came face to face with Eren. Breath left her quickly as she was not expecting to see him and stepped back away from him, leaving Eren to reach out and stop her from doing so. The recruit scrambled to his feet and fled from the scene, knowing when to give the two space as soon as he seen Eren. 

“Mikasa.”

Eren stepped closer while still holding her and felt her tremble lightly. His hand let go of her arm and crept up to her face, slightly touching the scar on her cheek that he had left years ago when he almost killed her in his Titan form. Then, another memory came back to him and Eren moved his hand to her forehead, remembering when he had head butted her. Mikasa was left frozen in her place from feeling Eren touch her, he had never been this...intimate with her before and it was sending her reeling. 

“After all the times I hurt you, after I left you. Why? Why after everything? Is it because I saved you all those years ago? I don’t understand.” Eren stepped even closer and searched her eyes for something, anything. Mikasa swallowed to try and wet her suddenly dry mouth and throat. She hesitantly reached her own hand up and looked into his bright green eyes. 

“You deserve it. I will always stand by you and be with you, even if you don’t want me to. I will die before something happens to you.” Something flashed in Eren’s eyes and Mikasa found herself gasping as he smashed his lips to hers. It was quick and Eren pulled back before Mikasa could even react to it. 

“Say it, Mikasa. Say it, please.”

“....I love you, Eren. You’re not family. I was only saying that because I knew you could never return my feelings towards you while you were so distracted with your plans. I love you.” 

Eren took a deep breath in and put both his hands on either side of Mikasa’s face as he brought her in for another kiss, this time she was ready and returned it with enthusiasm. The two poured every emotion they were feeling into the kiss and Mikasa felt a tear streak down her face from the onslaught of emotion that wrecked her body. Eren stepped back and lightly put his forehead against hers and gave her a smile. Mikasa hadn’t seen him smile in so long and felt her heart skip a beat at the sight, knowing it was just for her. 

“You mean everything to me. I love you so much and I was such a fool back then when I didn’t realize what I had in front of me. Someone as strong and loyal as you. God, you are perfect and I’m so sorry for everything. I’ll give you anything.”

Mikasa felt more tears falling from her eyes and Eren quickly swiped them away his thumbs. Mikasa shook her head and pulled back slightly. 

“Just don’t leave us again. That’s all I ask.”

“Never. Not anymore. You guys are my everything.” 

Mikasa smiled softly and connected their lips again. This kiss was more heated from the passion they were both feeling from each other’s confessions. Eren moaned softly against Mikasa’s lips as he felt her hand lightly scrap the back of his neck and drift up to his scalp. He was about to slip his tongue past her lips when someone cleared their throat. Mikasa and Eren pulled away from each other and looked to see Armin standing near them with an eyebrow cocked. 

“As much as I love to see my best friends finally get their heads outta their asses, no one wants to see you guys practically eating each other’s faces.” 

Red colored the faces of Eren and Mikasa and they sheepishly took a step away from each other. Eren scratched the back of his head and approached Armin. 

“Armin...”

Armin held up a hand to stop Eren from talking and looked at Eren for a moment before stepping forward and enclosing his old friend in a hug. Eren was shocked at first before returning the hug and feeling thankful for whoever was watching over him. The two retracted and Eren pulled Mikasa into the hug and the trio was back together. 

“Alright, let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.” Armin remarked, his voice slightly muffled from the hug and stepped away. Mikasa nodded and the two started walking off together, starting to chat about the plan for the day and Eren stared at them for a moment. He was the luckiest guy ever to have people like them in his life. Eren felt the wind blow slightly around him and looked up at the sky. 

“Thanks for looking out for me, Ma. Thank you for everything.” 

Eren smiled one last time up at the sky and took off after his best friend and lover, feeling better than he had in a very long time.


	4. A Simple Text Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smut. And more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write because I tried to get the characters right and yeah. Enjoy lol.

Annie stood there with a dumbfounded look and a blush covering her entire face. She would be lying if she denied the rush of arousal that shot through her body upon looking at her naked boyfriend. The years had been kind to him and he even had a visible set of abs, which trailed down into a V shape on his hip and...

“Um, am I missing something here?” Armin hesitatingly asked while reaching for a blanket to cover himself with before placing his underwear back on quickly. He felt himself become self conscious under her stare and couldn’t tell if it was a good stare or not. 

Annie still stood there with her mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. Annie had a flashback to their last time together and she immediately felt the same exposure she had experienced then. She felt her breathing become shallow and a slight wheeze could be heard coming from the blonde girl. Armin jumped to his feet as he realized a panic attack was coming on with his girlfriend. 

“Annie. It’s okay, stay with me. Breathe with me, babe. Shhh. Deep breath in and deep breath out. Do it with me.” 

Annie collapsed into Armin’s arms with a shudder raking her body. He sat them both on the floor and wrapped his arms loosely around her, leaning his head on her shoulder. Annie felt herself calming down after a few minutes as she listened to Armin soothe her with his low voice and he lightly rocked her back and forth. 

“....I’m okay.” Annie whispered to Armin as he pulled back and placed his hand tenderly on the side of her face. He had felt so guilty for what he had done and lost about what had happened. 

“I’m so sorry, Annie. I-I just got your text this morning and was going to do what you said for me to do and was waiting and I didn’t know it would make you freak out an-” Armin was beginning to ramble and Annie clasped a hand over his mouth to make him stop. She was starting to put together what had happened and it wasn’t his fault at all. 

“Armin, that was Sasha and Hitch. They got my phone while I was busy and I guess texted you something to mess with you. This isn’t your fault, so stop it.” 

Armin felt his shoulders sag in relief and took her hand off his mouth. However, that was short lived as he realized how incredibly stupid he must’ve looked laying there naked like that. Armin shut his eyes with a grimace and felt like his ears would burn off from being so hot. He must’ve looked like such a pervert. Armin was about to dive into that chasm of self pity when he realized something else. 

“Annie, why did you have a panic attack? Is-is there something wrong with me that you don’t like?” Armin asked while looking down at Annie and Annie felt her heart clench at the sad puppy dog look on her boyfriends face. It was time that she finally came clean about what was going on. 

“Armin, do you remember our first time together?” 

Armin flushed significantly as he was reminded once again of what happened that night and Annie immediately threw up her hand. She could see that he was about to apologize about something and that wasn’t what she wanted. 

“Stop. That’s not what I’m trying to say. That night...was very special to me and I enjoyed it a lot. But, the way you stare at me and touch me leaves me feeling vulnerable and raw. It reminds me when I was back in high school.” Annie muttered lowly. Armin felt his eyebrows raise almost into his hairline as Annie was starting to expose herself to him. There were very few times this happened and he never took the moments for granted, just sat and waited for her to tell him everything she wanted to. Annie glanced at Armin and he gave an encouraging look to keep going. 

“I would often get teased and humiliated for my looks. My nose is way too fucking big for my face and my lips are nonexistent. My body is way too thin and I basically have a flat chest. Not to mention, I’m an intimidating person and people think that I just have no emotion. That I’m some kind of loner freak and hideous. I don’t understand why someone like you would be with someone like me.” Annie finished, feeling tears sting at the back of her eyes and a lump form in her throat. 

“Shut. Up.” 

Annie’s head snapped to Armin’s so quickly, she thought she got whiplash. The young male had a slight snarl on his face and frowned at Annie before shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry, but how could you think those things? Any of them? Do you honestly believe what them-them assholes said to you?” Armin hissed in anger as his blue eyes darkened. Annie was shell shocked because Armin is never this aggressive when talking with her and he never swears. Annie felt Armin take her face in his hands gently and lowered his voice. 

“I love you. I love everything about you and think you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. I’ve been head over heels for you since day one and that will never change. You are perfect.” Armin’s eyes swept over his lovers face and watched as Annie began to shake her head. 

“I don’t believe you.”

Armin huffed in agitation and decided to go with a different approach. He lifted Annie up off the floor and laid her down on it as he crawled on top of her. Shock was evident in Annie’s crystal blue eyes at his actions and Armin gave her a reassuring smile. 

“If you don’t believe me, can I show you?” Armin asked as his hands drifted lightly over her body and gave her a light peck on the cheek. He could feel his own cheeks redden as Annie began to flush herself. Armin felt his confidence start to decline in his plan before Annie nodded her head as a yes. 

“Well, where to begin? Mm. How about right here?” Armin swooped in and gave her nose a kiss before going lower to her lips and giving her a deep one filled with love. Armin pulled back and traced over her nose and lips with his fingers. 

“Others might hate on your nose and yourself included, but it’s just something that makes me love you more and add to your strong character. And your lips. Oh man, I would kiss them all day if you would let me. They haunt my own dreams and I mean that in a very good way.”

Annie reached up and brought his head down for another kiss, not knowing what else to do because Armin had left her speechless yet again. She wanted to deepen the kiss and go farther, but Armin pulled back with a chuckle. 

“Hold on, I’m far from being finished here. Next we’re going down a bit further, but first.” Armin trailed off as he reached up and let Annie’s hair free from the usual bun. It fell and fanned out around her and Armin smiled down at her lovingly. 

“Much better. Now, moving on to this.” 

Armin reached down and started to unbutton Annie’s work shirt before looking up for permission first. Annie nodded her head and let Armin do what he wanted, feeling a flash of arousal again because this side of Armin was new and exciting to her. Annie was so distracted with taking in this alluring Armin that she almost missed his hands trailing up her sides. His warm hands made their way up to her red bra and paused. Armin was about to ask Annie to lean forward, but was interrupted by an agitated huff from Annie. 

“You’re going too damn slow, lover boy.”

Annie made quick work of her bra and decided to just finish the job herself by removing her jeans as well. Armin sat back, raking his eyes down his girlfriends form and felt something snap inside of him as a sigh leaves his lips. Icy blue eyes clashed with darker blue ones. That last bit of self control is out the window as Armin pins Annie down on the bed and starts to plant soft kisses over her flushed body. Armin was no longer thinking coherently, just going off instinct and listening to the sounds of approval leaving Annie’s lips. 

Annie is hardly aware of anything she is saying, all thoughts of speech abandoning her as she feels Armin’s lips trail lower to her underwear. His teeth tug the last bit of clothing off of her and Annie is left completely bare to his hungry gaze. There are no words spoken between them as Armin seeks her lips once more before bringing his hand up to the inside of Annie’s thighs. There should be some level of embarrassment or shame as Annie lets out a small whine, pleading Armin to do something. Anything. 

“You’re in good hands, love.” 

Annie blushes at the pet name and sound of Armin’s unusually husky voice, but doesn’t have time to respond as Armin’s lips once more skim over her body. Annie is left withering and shaking, wanting more and Armin is more than willing to comply. The young man shifts his weight slightly and slides one finger inside of her. The reaction is immediate as Annie’s hips arch towards Armin, her response encouraging him to add another finger after a minute. His fingers play her like a fiddle and she’s left moaning loudly as his other hand expertly finds her clit. 

Annie has her head thrown back and her fingers clutch the sheets beneath her as she feels herself come apart in his hands. Armin pulls back to let her recover, his eyes have turned dark with lust and intent, watching Annie closely. 

A moment passes as Annie regains her breath and her eyes fly open and find Armin staring at her. Annie felt insecurity start to rear its ugly head again and starts to close her legs and back away from the boy. Armin is quick to halt her, hands moving soothingly over her legs and he kisses her deeply. Annie relaxes and returns the kiss just as passionately. Lust starts to take over again, Annie’s hand inching towards Armin’s lap where is apparent arousal stands proudly. Annie barely skims over his hardened length before she is pinned against the mattress again. 

“Ah ah. This is about you, all about you. Let me take care of you.” Armin replied with a rasp from being caught off guard by her touch. Armin removes his last item of clothing and presses his nude body up against her, both of them moaning in pleasure at the feeling. His hand pins both of her hands above her head while the other finds its way between her thighs again. Annie can easily wretch her hands out of his grasp, but she finds herself not wanting to as she practically squeals beneath him. She is still sensitive and Armin kisses her lightly in apology, removing his hand from where it was. 

Armin pulled back and reaches over to the side of the bed, scrummaging through the night stand before removing a condom. He opens it with his teeth as his other hand is still pinning Annie and she feels her breathing hitch at the unexpectedly hot action. Armin slides the condom on himself and finally looks back down at Annie, finding her icy blue eyes watching his every move. He gives her a sweet smile, completely opposite of his actions, and kisses her once more. 

“You’re everything to me. So beautiful and amazing. And I’m going to make you feel how much I love you.” 

“Fuck, Armin. Please.”

Annie was never one to beg for something and Armin felt himself twitch from the sound of her voice. He positions himself and enters her with a sharp twist of his hips. Annie let’s out a high pitched whine and feels herself being filled up deliciously. Armin pauses to let her adjust to him and Annie pinches his hips and wraps her legs around his waist. Armin groans as he feels himself slip deeper into Annie at this position and starts thrusting inside her. 

There are loud and breathless moans coming from both blondes as they move against each other, both wanting to feel that high with their significant other. Annie had once thought of the blonde haired and blue eyed boy to be innocent and oblivious to things like this. But there is nothing innocent with the way he is pinning her to the mattress and drilling into her as he pants in her ear. Armin whispers sweet nothings to her and plants kisses up and down her neck. Annie can feel her end reaching and arches her back into Armin’s chest. 

“Fuck, please say you’re close love.”

Annie almost loses it completely as Armin groans that into her ear hotly and is shocked to feel how her body reacts to him cursing like that. Annie can only nod and closes her eyes as the waves of her climax hit her. Armin bits his lip and thrusts deeply one more time before emptying himself completely in the condom. 

They are both left panting from their climaxes and Armin removes himself from inside of Annie and peels the condom off, throwing it in the trash can beside their bed. He flops down next to his girlfriend and brings her into a side hug. Annie, who has finally recovered, rears back and stares at the blonde in disbelief. 

“What in the hell was that?!”

Armin laughs a little and brings his hand up to the side of her face. He only shrugs in reply and flushed lightly. 

“I did what the text said to do. I rocked your world.”


	6. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit rushed but I got it out.

Armin shuffled lightly on his feet as anxiety pulsed through his body. His palms were practically drenched in sweat and he had to rub them on his pants to remove the wetness before anyone had noticed. Today was the day that he trained a couple of new soldiers and to say that he was nervous was an understatement. Armin never did well with meeting new people, let alone trying to teach them something. As the golden blonde man stood in the classroom, his hand flew to his neck. 

Absentmindedly, Armin’s fingers fiddled with the ring hanging on a chain around his neck. It had become a nervous tick and would often soothe him as he stroked the rim of the ring. Armin was beginning to get lost in thought just as kids started walking into the classroom. There was light chatter amongst them and Armin waited until the seats were filled before clearing his throat. 

“Good evening. My name is Armin Arlert You can refer to me as Commander or whatever you feel comfortable with. I will be teaching some basic knowledge about the battlefield and strategies to help you later on in battle. Now, let’s get right into it.”

The class was surprisingly very well behaved and seemed to be excited to learn about whatever came out of Armin’s mouth. Armin dismissed the class after the sun had sunk to a low point and gathered his material in his side bag that he brought with him. Armin was taken aback when a few students approached him and began to ask some questions about his earlier life and friends. 

“So, is it true that you are best friends with The Eren?” One kid asked with an awestruck tone in his voice. Armin fought down a smile and nodded his head. 

“Yes, although I just refer to him as Eren. He may seem like mister cool guy but I still remember back when he couldn’t tie his own shoes without the help of Mikasa.”

The group of kids laughed and a few left the classroom and Armin was about to leave himself when he was stopped by one girl with brown hair. Armin gave her a second glance and realized that it was Gabi. Things had come to an agreement between her and his fellow comrades. They knew that Sasha wouldn’t want them to hurt or kill the girl for what she had done and it was actually Connie who suggested that we took her in. He said they should do it for Sasha. 

“Yes?” Armin asked with an eyebrow raised. Gabi nervously approached him and looked at his neck for a second before glancing up to him face. 

“Are they true? The rumors I mean.”

Armin only cocked his head slightly in confusion and was about to ask her what she meant by that when a boy, Falco, entered back into the classroom. 

“Gabi, come on. We’re gonna be late for Miss Yeager’s training. Sorry, Mister Arlert.” Falco rambled while pulling Gabi out of the room and leaving Armin to ponder what rumors were circulating around and what they had to do with him. He shrugged his shoulders and headed out of the room, on his way to the mess hall to grab a bite before retiring to his study for the day. Armin was halfway through Hange’s latest report on his Titan form when Connie bursted into the room. 

“ARMIN!”

Armin was so startled that he fell back into his chair and swiftly met the floor. 

“Ow, my-Connie! What have I told you about barging in unannounced?!” Armin shouted as he rubbed the back of his head and was helped up by Connie tugging on his arm. 

“Sorry, pal. But, I just got word that she was spotted a few miles away! She’s back!”

Armin forgot all about his head injury and immediately brushed past Connie and ran outside. He felt like his heart was about to burst outside of his chest as he thought about the last time he had seen Annie. It was almost a year ago that she was sent away on a mission for Levi after she came out of her crystal. He said that if she completes the mission and comes back with information on the west, then she could stay. Armin didn’t even have a chance to talk to her alone, just glances as she kept getting swept into meetings or on the training field to get her strength back. He still remembers the day Annie left on horseback and looked over her shoulder one last time and gave him a wave goodbye. 

“Armin! Over here!” Armin was jerked back to reality as Eren called his name. He looked and seen that him and Mikasa were standing outside by the stables and ran over to join them. 

“Is she really here? Do you see her yet?” Armin asked in a rush and tried to squint his eyes in effort to see better in the darkness. Eren laughed lightly and tapped his shoulder, trying to gain his attention. The blonde titan shifter leaned back and faced his friend as his friend pointed at something behind him. 

“Armin.”

Armin felt his breathing leave his body within moments of hearing Annie say his name and see her walking towards him. Annie looked as stoic as ever as she approached the trio and everyone could see that her travels had taken a toll on her. Dark bags hung underneath Annie’s eyes and exhaustion radiated off of her. Armin stepped closer and was about to reach out to her when a voice interrupted the moment. 

“Leonhart, I see that you’ve returned. Let’s go talk.” Levi walked up from behind Mikasa and Eren, stepping between Armin and Annie. Armin clenched his fists and felt like his teeth would crack from how hard he was mashing down on them. He was so close to her and now she was being taken away from him again. Annie glanced at Armin in what seemed like an apologetic gaze before nodding towards Levi and following him inside. A low rumble came from Armin and he felt a hand upon his arm. 

“You’ll get to see her soon, Armin. She just needs to get everything settled with Levi.” Mikasa spoke lightly in order to calm her blonde friend down. Eren and Mikasa could both see Armin working his jaw in anger and were both surprised at his emotional response. It wasn’t often that Armin got angry or frustrated, so this was a sight to see. Armin took in a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back. 

“You’re right. Sorry about that. It’s just been so long and she was right there. Right there in front of me......I’ll catch you guys later.” Armin swallowed thickly and turned on his heels in retreat to his room. The married couple exchanged worried looks for their friend as he stormed off into the building, leaving them to hope Armin would see Annie soon. 

A couple of weeks had went by and Armin had still not seen Annie. He had given up on trying to seek her out on the fifth day, Levi kept telling him that she was busy with paperwork and guard duty. However, Armin was told by Levi that Annie could stay and was given a position with their squad. That was the only good part and helped him make it through the weeks without seeing Annie. 

“Mister Arlert, can I ask you a question?”

Armin had a couple of lessons to teach today and his class responded well to them, each one soaking in the information as they should. He was in the middle of wiping off the chalk board when Gabi had startled him with a question. Armin turned to see it was only her left in the classroom as everyone else had already dispersed. The eraser was placed on his desk as Armin gave her his full attention. 

“Hello, miss Braun. What can I help you with?”

“Well, I was just wondering when we were going to meet Mrs. Arlert.”

A choked sound escaped Armin as his spit went down the wrong hole and he struggled to gain his breath back. Gabi rushed forward and tried patting his back in effort to help him with the choking. A few moments passed before Armin was finally able to correct himself and gave Gabi a small reassuring smile. 

“Um, thank you for the help. But, what do you mean by Mrs. Arlert? What gave you the idea that I was married?”

Gabi backed up to give him some personal space and nervously shuffled her feet. Armin could see that the girl was still apprehensive around him and not exactly comfortable around him yet. Armin knelt down in front of her and ruffled her hair in an effort to calm and her down and encourage her to speak. Red began to spread on the girls cheeks as her hand reached towards Armin’s neck and tapped the ring dangling around it. 

“There’s a rumor going around that you were waiting on her to get back and you kept your ring tied around your neck.”

Armin’s hand flew to the cherished ring around his neck and he clutched it. Armin was left reeling from Gabi’s words and didn’t even notice she had left as he got inside his own head. Heat rushed to his face and neck now, thinking about what would happen if Annie were to hear these rumors and the hot water he would find himself in. 

“I hope to Ymir that she doesn’t find out.”

“Mm, it’s a little too late for that.”

Armin was pulled back to reality as a low and soft voice came from the doorway of his classroom. Armin almost started chocking on his saliva again as Annie stepped forward and in front of him. No words could seem to find Armin as Annie lifted her hand up to his neck where her ring was. Her icy blue eyes gazed upon it and her fingers fiddled with the edges. 

“You know, transforming would’ve been a lot easier if I had this. I was wondering what had happened to it.”

Armin gulped loudly and hesitantly connected eyes with the girl he’s been trying to talk to for weeks now. He was sure that she could feel his heart pulse rapidly thumping underneath her hand where it was still at his neck. 

“Annie, I-”

Armin was cut off as Annie’s hand shot up and placed a single finger on his lips. His eyes widened slightly, the hand that was fiddling with her ring around his neck had crept up to his face. A small smile appeared on Annie’s face and Armin felt his confidence return. He was quick to move, quicker than for Annie to react in any way. Armin grasped her body and positioned them to where he had her lower half pinned to the desk. Annie cocked an eyebrow at his move, but didn’t say anything. 

“I’ve....missed you. So much. I was waiting for a chance to talk to you, but you’ve been so busy. I’ve been meaning to give this back to you, I was given it by Hitch and told to keep it until you got back.” Armin told Annie in a quiet voice. He felt his hands start to tremble and tears begin to well up in his eyes as his emotions got the best of him. 

“You know, a person usually has to actually be with the other person before they’re married.”

Armin couldn’t help but to laugh lightly at Annie’s comment and pulled back slightly to look at her. Icy blue eyes held amusement in them, something that Armin hadn’t seen in what felt like forever. Smirking, Armin took her face in his hands and brought it closer to him. 

“Maybe we should start with this then.” 

Armin crashed his lips with Annie’s and felt her hands move up his chest and into his hair. They don’t know how long they stayed like that, locked in a passionate embrace, until one of Armin’s students came back for their supplies that they left behind. The student has been scarred ever since.


	7. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the most smutty things I have ever written. Enjoy and excuse the roughness, it was hard af writing this out for some reason.

Annie regretted saying yes to going out with Sasha and Mikasa as soon as she stepped into the club. The music was so loud and it vibrated through her chest. The air smelled of sweat and another unpleasant scent that had Annie crinkling her nose up in disgust. Sensing her friends discomfort, Sasha pulled on Annie’s wrist and grabbed on Mikasa as well. 

“Oh, come on! You both are looking hot in them dresses and we’re here to get shitfaced and dance the night away!” Sasha exclaimed, pushing through the crowds of people in the building and straight towards the bar. Annie rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop the small smile tugging at her lips when she seen Sasha waving down the poor overworked bartender. His blonde hair seemed bounce animatedly with each step he took as he approached the three women. 

“Hello, ladies. My name is Niccolo. What can I get started for you?” 

Each girl gave them their order for drinks and then they were off to find a table to sit at. Sasha also asked for an order of wings, even though the three had eaten before they even left their apartment. Annie sips on her strong drink and is starting to feel a buzz within minutes, the stiffness coming out of her shoulders as she rolls them back. The blonde looks to her side to see Sasha and Mikasa chatting about their “prey” on the dance floor and Annie gives them a once over. She has to admit that they all look damn good

Mikasa has on a deep red dress that goes a little past her knees and has a slit up the side. Sasha chose to wear a white dress that is definitely going to get stained tonight if she isn’t careful with her wings. Annie glanced down at her own attire and felt a wave of self consciousness crash over her. Her dress was a skimpy little black thing that had Annie revealing more leg than she would have liked. Feeling the affects of the alcohol grab ahold of her, Annie shrugged her shoulders and threw back a shot that Sasha had just passed her. 

“I think it’s about time we get out on that dance floor!” Mikasa and Annie both shared a look as Sasha bounced from her seat, almost skipping towards the dance floor. Mikasa downed the rest of her drink with a loud gulp and went to take off after her crazed friend. 

“Come join us when you’re ready. It’s okay to get back out there.” Mikasa threw over her shoulder towards Annie before disappearing in the crowd of people grinding and groping each other. Annie sighed as she realized her friends words had a deeper meaning to them. Her thoughts drifted to a certain ex that had been on her mind more than she would have liked to say. 

It had been almost a year since Annie had called it quits with Armin Arlert. She had been the one to walk away from him, her career was beginning to take off and his was too. Annie was a public defender for the state and Armin went on missions to different countries to help design new plans and ideas for villages there. Mikasa had kept Annie updated on Armin’s success when she had asked and he was supposedly recently back from a year round trip the last she had heard. Annie thought it would be best for them to breakup and leave on good terms because she had always heard that long distance relationships never worked. 

“Goddamnit.” Annie mumbled to herself, feeling the sting of tears start to creep up behind her eyes. She could vividly remember the fallen look on Armin’s face as she broke up with him at their favorite restaurant they would always go to. He had tried pleading with her that they could make it work and that he would call every night and they could FaceTime whenever he had access to WiFi. Annie shot him down on every suggestion and ended up just walking out without looking back at Armin, tears rushing down her face and heart breaking as she heard him calling out for her in a cracked voice. 

Annie shook her head to clear it from the thoughts that were beginning to eat her alive and waved over a waitress to order more shots and drinks. Annie gulped down the alcohol when it arrived and hastily got to her feet, buzzing while feeling like she was weightless. Annie managed to find her friends and they both shouted enthusiastically at seeing their blonde friend. The three girls began to dance and Annie could feel her sadness slip away as the music and atmosphere filled her entirely. Annie was about to suggest they go and get another drink when the lights went down and it was hard to see hardly anyone. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, grab a partner and let’s get down!” The DJ announced and the lights got a little brighter, but just enough to see the outlines of people and Annie seen what looked like Sasha and Mikasa dancing with one another. Annie was about to turn back towards her table and escape the crowd before she felt a gentle hand on her waist. The alcohol in her system was fighting against the usually closed and none touchable side of Annie and eventually won over as she sunk back into the body behind her. 

The music thumped sensually over the waves of people and set the tone. Annie felt the body behind her, a male she guessed from the feel of his large hands slide down to her hips and set a rhythm between them. Their bodies meshed together and Annie had a hard time telling where her body began and where his ended. Eyes closed, Annie threw her head back against the strangers shoulder and felt his breath hot against her neck. 

Had Annie not been so caught up in the feeling of his hands roaming her body, she might’ve noticed the familiar blonde hair or a groan that she had heard multiple times before in bed. 

The two continued dancing and grinding upon each other and feeling the heat between them increase significantly, Annie grasped the man’s hand and began to tug him through the crowd. She had one thing in mind and she needed a distraction tonight. Icy blue eyes scanned the place before spotting a bathroom in the far corner of the building. Annie felt the thrill of anticipation run through her and practically dragged the surprisingly compliant man behind her. 

The two reached the restrooms and Annie hurriedly checked the stalls as the man turned the lock on the bathroom door, sealing them away from the others. Annie, satisfied with finding no one else with them, turned to face the mystery man just as he did the same. 

“Oh my..”

“Fuck.”

Armin and Annie stared at each other in disbelief, the two becoming frozen as they realized the situation they had found themselves in. Annie, still feeling the rush of alcohol in her bloodstream, approached Armin cautiously. Armin had a slight flush to his face and Annie couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or the way he had been grinding against her ass moments before. Annie was about to leave without saying another word just as Armin grabbed her wrist. 

“Annie, this can be a one time thing.”

Annie felt her eyes widen at Armin’s soft, but husky, voice. She turned and seen him looking at her with lust filled eyes and Annie would be lying if she wasn’t feel turned on either. It had been so long since she had him and the other guys she had hooked up with just weren’t the same....

Arousal now clouded both of the blondes senses and they came together in a rush. Teeth clashed upon their lips meeting but neither seemed to care. Desperation seeped within the kiss and Armin’s tongue was on the inside of Annie’s mouth before she knew it. His hands felt hot as they trailed down her sides and down further until they reached the bottom of her dress. 

Annie gasped breathlessly as he hooked his arms underneath her knees and set her on a counter by the sink. Armin seemed to pause for a moment, looking down at Annie from where she was now sitting and shucked off his nice black jacket before spreading it out on the counter. Annie took the time to appreciate his outfit, dressed in a light blue button down shirt that seemed to hug him just right and a pair of sleek black dress pants. He picked Annie back up and set her down on his jacket. 

“This place looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in years.” Armin explained and Annie only nodded before grabbing his neck to pull him back in for another kiss. She felt like her whole body was lit aflame and there was only one person who could cure it. His hands resumed their place on her legs, fingers dancing up underneath her dress as they reached her underwear. A groan of approval was heard from Armin as he felt how wet she was for him and Annie nipped at his bottom lip. A rush of familiarity overtook Annie as Armin pushed her underwear to the side and sunk a finger in her. 

“Fuck!”

Armin had a dark look in his eyes from hearing her shout out and his thumb found her clit, rubbing it in circles to make her scream more. Annie was a hot mess while Armin continued his ministrations on her, not stopping until he felt her come apart on his hand. Armin was shocked that it took so little time to get her off, but didn’t say anything as she panted in attempt to recover from her orgasm. Armin felt a need swell deep within him and he knew that he wasn’t going to let this night end in a restroom at some nightclub. Fishing out his phone, Armin texted Eren that he was going home and also texted Mikasa that Annie was going with him before ordering an Uber for them. 

“So, you get me off with your fingers and immediately get on your phone to text? You sure know how to show a girl a good time.” Annie sneered, jumping down from the counter and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. Anger bubbled within the female as she threw him his jacket and brushed past Armin and towards the door. Her fingers began to unlock the door before she was slammed against it. 

“You’re coming with me. I’m not done with you yet.” Armin breathed in Annie’s ear and Annie felt herself being almost shoved out the door by him. They made it through the people still dancing and to the outside where the air felt like a new beginning. Annie felt the wind whip over her face and cool her off, feeling the waves of soberness start to wash over her. Before she could say anything, Annie was tugged and practically shoved in the back of a car with a partition separating them from the driver. 

A moment passed between the two blondes, icy blue eyes clashing with deep blue ones. The driver took off towards Armin’s apartment and the two pounced on each other. Armin could feel himself straining against his pants and moved against Annie as the two kissed heatedly. Annie, feeling the hardness poking at her inner thigh, brought a hand down to the bulge. Armin hissed through his teeth at the sensation and bucked his hips up against her hand. Time must’ve flown by as they groped and fondled each other because as Annie was moving to unbutton his pants, there was a knock on the partition. 

“We’re here at your destination.”

The Uber driver’s voice shocked Annie and Armin, the two jumping in their seats. Annie was the first to recover and jumped out of the car and dragged Armin out with her. She had been to his apartment a million times before and knew exactly where to go. The two couldn’t keep their hands off each other, Armin finding this to be problem as his hands fumbled for his apartment keys with Annie’s lips attacking his neck. 

“Hurry the fuck up, Arlert.” Annie hissed in his ear with nails digging in his shoulders. Fingers finally grasped the set of keys and a click sounded from the door from it being unlocked. Armin quickly picked up Annie and wrapped her legs around his waist before she could complain and kicked the door closed behind them. Armin has his head buried in Annie’s neck, sucking and nipping all up and down it, while she has her head leaned back. Annie’s fingers are threaded through Armin’s hair and tugging in such a delicious way that has Armin groaning in her neck. 

They reach Armin’s bedroom in seconds, Armin releasing Annie and dropping her unceremoniously down on his bed. Desperation is once again clawing at the surface of the two and Armin feels a knot start to swell in his throat. Annie was just as beautiful looking since the day she walked away from him. As Armin was practically devouring Annie with his eyes and undressing himself, Annie felt a bout of turmoil within her. This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go. She wasn’t supposed to be hooking up with her ex, but Annie couldn’t careless about that now because Armin had just taken off his pants. 

“Are you just going to stand there all night or fuck me?” Annie broke the silence and sneered up at Armin, who seemed unfazed by her attitude. Armin knelt down and slipped off Annie’s heels and made quick work of her short dress. Blue eyes roamed the body that used to only belong to him and now it had probably been tainted by others. Armin was still slightly drunk and let anger take over the expression on his face. He felt sick as his imagination ran wild with Annie being with other people and jealousy swirled within him. 

“Tell me, Annie. Was there others? How many?” Armin asked shakily while skimming his hands over her now exposed breasts. Annie inhaled sharply at the dark tone in Armin’s voice and fought back the urge to shiver in excitement. 

“Many others. They fucked me in ways that you never could.” 

Annie barely finished speaking before Armin slammed his lips on hers, this kiss being one that was filled with hate and anger. Armin pulled back and removed both of their last articles of clothing and pressed himself on the inside of her thigh. He was hard and throbbing, Annie moans as she remembers just how much she’s missed this particular part of Armin. Armin’s fingers waste no time in entering her swiftly and his fingers curl and twist the way that Armin knows Annie loves. 

“They might’ve fucked you, but did you ever tell them how you liked it? The way I do it best?” Armin whispered hotly in Annie’s ear and she fought back a whimper that was threatening to escape her. Armin removed his fingers and placed himself at her entrance, slowly inching in. Annie began to feel angry because she realized what Armin was doing and tried to just shove him in her. Armin was quicker than her and pinned her hands with one hand and used the other to pin her hips to his mattress. 

“I bet you didn’t tell them how you hate it when it’s given to you fast and hard. Or how you like to be called Princess while I make love to you.” 

Annie felt herself choking in pleasure as Armin found that delicious rhythm with his hips. He seemed to be very content with himself, a smug smirk quirking his lips at seeing Annie whither beneath him. Armin ducked his head back to her neck and kissed up and down. 

“Did you tell them that this is where you love to be kissed during sex? Did you tell them, Annie?”

Annie was lost in pleasure and could merely shake her head in response. Armin was not satisfied with her silence and stopped moving. Annie’s eyes snapped to his and glared at Armin in attempt to get him to move again. Armin stayed still inside of her and held her down once more as she tried bucking against him. 

“Annie, come on.” Armin beckoned Annie with his words and he could see the blonde beneath him struggle. A frustrated groan came from Annie, a sense of defeat coming off of her as she realized she wasn’t going to get off easily. A thought occurred to her and Annie remembered one of Armin’s weaknesses. Putting on her best puppy dog eyes, Annie looked up at Armin through her long lashes. Armin knew what she was doing, but couldn’t help himself as he swooped down to kiss her. 

Nibbling at his lower lip, Annie distracted her ex long enough for her to flip their positions with her ending up on top of him. Annie smirked down at the now shocked man beneath her and placed her hands on his chest to steady herself. 

“You’ll have to earn that position. Or are you that out of practice, Arlert?” 

Armin cocked an eyebrow and took it upon himself to step up to the challenge before him. His hips bucked up into hers and Annie had to steady herself once more as it thrown her off balance, the feeling of his cock filling her up once more. 

“Do your worst, Princess.” 

A rush of heat flashed through Annie and she snarled down at Armin before she began to ride him at her pace. Armin threw his head back into the pillows and let out a strangled moan. Beads of sweat begin to trickle down their bodies and Annie watched in fascination as one trailed from Armin’s chest and down to where they were connected. Annie could feel every ridge on Armin’s cock as she bounced herself up and down on it. A whimper left her lips as Armin thrusted up and hit her cervix. His hands went from where they were on her hips and trailed to the center, his expert fingers easily finding her clit and rubbing it. 

“Armin, please.” 

Armin hurriedly switched their positions and tossed her legs over his shoulders, pacing himself slowly and trying to make sure she got off before him. Annie twisted her hands in the sheets below her and moaned loudly, feeling a bubbling heat in her lower belly start to get hotter and hotter before she was finally tipped over the edge. 

“Oh god! Fuck!” 

“Annie, I’m gonna cum.”

Armin finished along with Annie as the feeling of her walls clamping around him was just too much to bear. He dropped her now shaking legs and collapsed on top of her. Annie welcomed the feel of his weight on her and relished in the way he panted against her neck. She had missed the way he made her feel and felt the sting of tears creeping up behind her eyes. Feeling a wetness on his shoulder, Armin looked up to see Annie desperately trying to wipe away falling tears. He grabbed at her hand and wiped the tears away himself before cupping her cheek. 

“....I still love you. I never stopped. I know why you walked away and I don’t think you’re a bad person for it. You’re a good person with a good heart. But, I also know that you still have feelings for me.” Armin finished, kissing Annie’s temple and then turning away to give her space. He knew she didn’t like to show emotions in front of others and Armin respected her enough to give her it. 

The bed rustled quietly and Armin felt an arm throw itself over his side, being spooned from behind. Annie rested her head against his back and sighed. 

“I don’t think a day went by without me thinking about you. I was scared and just assumed we wouldn’t last. I broke it off before I could get hurt, but that really bit me in the ass. Fuck, I-I still love you too. Armin, I...would like to try this time. If you want me.”

Armin was already turning around before Annie finished speaking and kissed her deeply. No lust was in this kiss, only love and passion from the two blondes as they poured their hearts into it. Armin pulled back with misty eyes and nodded his head. 

“I’ll always want you, Annie Leonhart. Always.”


	8. Look After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, I cried so hard writing this and idk why. Some spoilers so read with precaution. Enjoy and oh Christie here’s your Jean/Mikasa oneshot lol. It’s short.

“Hey, Mikasa. Sorry I’m late.” 

Jean knelt down beside her in his usual spot and sat in the green grass. He took off his hat and looked up at the sun that was shining brightly in the sky. 

“Another gorgeous day today. It almost reminds of when we all went to the ocean. Man, I remember Armin almost pissing his pants from being so excited.” Jean laughed as he recalled Levi yelling at Armin to calm down or they wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

Silence filled the air and Jean closed his eyes to try and stop the tears that were beginning to sting his eyes. Mikasa never replied to him when he talked, but he knew she was always listening to him. 

“Sometimes, I wish we could go back. Back to before the war started. Before we started losing our friends over stupid shit. I even miss the days when you hated me and thought I was annoying, well you still think I’m annoying I’m sure.” Jean shook his head and sighed dejectedly. His hand went up to touch the side of his face, where a long jagged scar was, and looked over again. 

His mind went back to the end of the war. Jean could still remember the hate that he had held for Eren and for everything he had done. He hated him even more when Mikasa tried pleading and begging him to come back and the bastard had the audacity to say that he hated her. Jean remembered that day vividly because Armin was beaten to a pulp, but Mikasa was the one who looked worse. Jean had hardly ever seen the black haired girl show emotion, but he remembers her breaking down and into his arms. 

Jean let a sad smile play on his lips as he recalled that being the first time she started opening up to him. It was horrible timing and Jean felt like he was being used as a crutch, but he would do anything for Mikasa. He still would to this very day. Jean snorted as he thought back to the times when he had followed Mikasa around like a lost puppy and him always fighting with Eren. 

“God, Eren was such a prick to you. And Armin. Literally two of nicest people in our squad and he turned on you guys just like that. Turned on all of us. I know you still love him in your own way, but man he was just a brat.” 

Fingers splayed themselves into the grass and Jean nervously picked at it beneath him. He was never good at this part, saying how he felt and everything like that. Especially with Mikasa. 

“You all meant so much to me. You still do. I just wish you guys were still here with me. Hell, I’d kill just to fight with Eren one last time. Just...one more time. Anything. Please. Say something.”

Jean didn’t stop the tears that rushed down his face and choked out a sob, leaning his forehead against the headstone. His fingers desperately clutched the stone hardness and closed his eyes. 

It was a bomb that had killed the last of them, Armin, Connie, and Mikasa. There had been a rogue group of Yeagerists and they had blown up the area they were staying at. Jean made it out with only the scratch that left a scar on his face while the others paid with their lives. Armin had one year left before the curse took him and they were all going to travel the world together. 

“I-I don’t want to be alone anymore. You guys were my family and now you’re all gone. You bastards left me!” Jean sobbed, not caring how loud he was being. His teary eyes opened and he looked down the line to look at his other friends headstones. Sasha, Connie, Marco, Armin, Levi, Hange, and Mikasa. Jean even requested that Eren be placed by Mikasa because that’s what she would’ve wanted. He was the last one alive and alone. 

Catching his breath, Jean pulled back from the headstone and caressed it lightly, tracing Mikasa’s name that was engraved on it. Standing on shaky legs, Jean stood and placed his hat back on his head. He waved at his friends and kissed the top of Mikasa’s headstone. 

“I’ll be back in a year. I’m going to travel and see the world, just like we planned. Watch over me, guys. I love you all and I’ll see you guys later.”

Jean walked out of the cemetery and glanced one last time over his shoulders. His eyes must’ve been playing tricks on him because at first he seen them all there. They were all young again, looking like they did back when they first entered the Scout Regiment and in their uniforms. They were all smiling and waving at him while sitting atop of their headstones. Jean rubbed his eyes once and then they were gone. He felt a smile grow on his face and walked away and off to start a new journey, knowing his friends were watching over him.


	9. Discussion Time

I’m still recovering and loopy from the pain medication for my nose but I wanted to ask y’all a serious question. Do you guys think Armin and Mikasa 👀 did the you know what while Eren went off and became a psychopath? Maybe they did it to cope? While giving each other haircuts? What do you guys think?


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to lose my shit if this happens in the final chapter or the time loop theory is going to happen.

Armin finished speaking with Eren and turned to look at Mikasa with tears in his eyes. The blonde nodded to her without saying a word before walking off, most likely in search of Annie to find some comfort. Mikasa gulped down the lump in her throat and approached her best friend, who was slumped against a piece of wreckage from the battle that had finished minutes ago. 

“Mikasa.” Eren whispered, not being able to speak any louder due to his life barely hanging on. Mikasa knelt down in front of Eren gave him a tear filled smile. For the first time in years, Eren looked at peace with himself and Mikasa could finally see the person who she had loved for her entire life. Her shaking hand lifted to the side of Eren’s face and wiped off the trail of blood coming from the side of his mouth. 

“It’s okay. You di-did so good. Carla is so proud of you.” Mikasa croaked out, watching as Eren’s emerald green eyes lit up at the mention of his mother. 

“I can’t wait to see her and Hannes. I’ve missed them so much.” Eren mumbled excitedly before a wet cough erupted from his chest and sprayed bits of blood on Mikasa. She paid it no mind and nodded her head reassuringly, not being able to tell him that he would not be seeing either of them. 

“That’s right. Everyone you love will be there waiting for you. You won’t be alone.” Mikasa could see the light fading from Eren’s eyes and knew their time was coming to a close. Eren, unexpectedly, started silently crying and motioned for Mikasa to come closer to him. Mikasa shifted closer and Eren weakly wrapped his arms around her. His face buried itself into the scarf he had given her so long ago. 

“I’m sorry. You...you were the greatest thing to happen to me and I tried so ha-ard. Please forgive me.” Eren choked out while gasping from how much energy he was exerting to speak. Mikasa hushed him and slowly rocked him back and forth in her arms. She could feel her hands clench desperately at his back and Mikasa could no longer control the sobs that shook her body. 

“No, you did everything you could. I still love you and never stopped. It was me and not the curse, I loved you all this time. I would’ve stayed by your side if you asked me to. You are my everything.” Mikasa cried out and abruptly pulled back as she felt Eren’s body trembling violently. She looked at his face and seen it go considerably pale. Mikasa leaned him back against the tree and unwound the scarf from around her neck. 

“Here, I know. It’s cold. It’s okay, Eren. I’m right here and not going anywhere.” Mikasa wrapped the scarf around her love’s neck like he had done for her. Eren’s eyelids drooped lowly and Mikasa watched as his body took in shuddering breaths. It physically pained her to see him like this and wished it would be her instead. A pale and shaking hand grasped a smaller one, fingers interlacing together. Mikasa watched as Eren gave her a small smile before taking one last breath in and his eyes closing. 

Mikasa had known this would happen sooner or later, it was the plan after all. But nothing could prepare her for the pain that assaulted her body as she watched Eren die in front of her. It felt like Mikasa couldn’t catch her breath and cries broke from her mouth. Mikasa didn’t know how long she sat there before feeling a hand lay itself on her shoulder. 

“Come on. You did good, but it’s time to go.” Levi mumbled to her and Mikasa felt her body become lifted to her feet. She looked once at Levi and nodded her head in understanding. Levi was about to escort her away before stopping and taking a knee before Eren’s body. Levi had already suffered many casualties and lost many of his friends and family. Levi reached into his pocket and pulled out Eren’s old scout regiment tag. The man put it in Eren’s hand and clasped it shut. 

“I’m sorry, brat.”

Levi stood and the two Ackerman’s walked off together and towards what was left of their squad. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring, but hopefully a new beginning.


	11. Shades of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you if you know what this is based off of.

“You are seriously a life saver, Armin. I cannot thank you enough for doing this. I promise, beers are on me next time we go out.” Eren shouted to his friend as he lounged back on their couch. A sneeze was heard from Eren as he blew his nose into yet another tissue and discarded it along with the ever-growing pile of them on the coffee table.

“It’s not a problem, Eren. Besides, it is just an interview. Can’t be that hard, right?”

Armin appeared from his bedroom and pulled his light blue sweater over his head. He was dressed in a dark pair of slacks with a pair of white Converses on his feet. Armin combed through his hair once more to straighten it out and showcased himself to his sick friend. 

“How do I look?”

Eren looked unimpressed with Armin’s wardrobe selection as he gave the blonde a once-over. 

“That’s what you’re wearing? You do know who you are meeting, right? You look like the typical college nerd, Armin.” Eren laughed and Armin glared at his friend, grabbing his notebook full of questions that he was supposed to ask the person he was interviewing. Eren grabbed his set of keys off the table in front of him and tossed them to Armin, who fumbled with them before clasping them tightly.

“Take my car. Your beater wouldn’t last 20 miles.” 

Armin mocked his friend’s remark and made his way out of their shared apartment. He was due for the interview in 45 minutes, and it would take 30 to get there, so Armin had to get on the road quickly. Armin found his thoughts drifting off while he was driving along the interstate to the big city and was beginning to feel his nerves get the best of him. He was doing this interview for Eren for their college newspaper. It was out of the question for them to reschedule because apparently this person he was interviewing was a very important person and did not have time just lying around. Armin was often intimidated by figures who held such high standards and this person seemed to be very up there. 

“Your destination is on the right.”

Armin was startled from his thoughts as the GPS’s voice rang out and he pulled Eren’s car into a parking space and stepped out. Looking up, Armin was slightly taken back from the tall structure of the building in front of him and read the name structured on the front of it. 

Leonhart Inc.

Armin thought it was a slightly odd name but was once again startled as a taxi blared its horn at him and the blonde raised his hand in apology and jogged across the street. Making his way inside the building, Armin now wished he would have changed into something a little more sophisticated as everyone in the building seemed to be dressed to the nines. 

“Mr. Yeager, welcome. Please follow me and I’ll escort you to your meeting.” 

Armin did not even have the chance to correct the very nice-looking women as she began walking off and hurried to catch up with her. Armin appreciated the architecture of the building and the aesthetic appeal that it seemed to have to it. Seeing his guide begin to approach a solid set of solid oak doors, Armin smoothed out the imaginary lines in his blue sweater and stood back as she opened the door for him with a smile.

“Miss Leonhart will see you now.”

“Wait, what?”

Armin stuttered as he walked into the office and tripped over his own feet, his notebook and pen going flying in front of him. He barely heard the door behind him close as his embarrassment seemed to start to swallow him whole. Armin picked himself up and reached down to gather his things as a cool voice called out. 

“Mr. Eren Yeager.”

The young college student glanced up and felt his breath leave him in choppy puffs. A woman, dressed in a very expensive looking suit that seemed to fit her just right, was walking towards him with an inquisitive eyebrow cocked. Her heels seemed to give her a height advantage, but Armin was oddly pleased to see that he was still taller than her. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun with stray hairs framing her face, her steel blue eyes locking on his. He even noticed her eyes roam over his entire person without shame. Armin gathered his bearings and felt the tips of his ears go beet red.

“Um, actually Eren was sick and could not make it. So, I am stepping in for him. I’m his roommate, Armin. Armin Arlert.”

“Mm. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Arlert. I am Annie. Annie Leonhart. Now, let us begin this meeting. We have 10 minutes before my next meeting.” Annie’s voice was calm and collected, seeming to ooze confidence that had Armin starting to sweat lightly. Sitting in the chair in front of her desk, Armin bumbled around with his notebook for a moment before settling his shaking hands with a deep breath. 

“So, you’re the owner of a very wealthy company and…. Jesus Christ, Eren.” Armin mumbled lowly to himself as he read over the question and became extremely flustered. 

Coughing lightly to cover his tracks, Armin glanced up to see Annie staring at him from a side glance. Armin scratched the back of his neck and shook his head lightly. Annie, sensing his discomfort, smirked lightly, and walked over to Armin and behind his seat. Her heels tapping on the hard floor echoed loudly throughout her office and Armin felt his anticipation rise with each step she took.

“Let me guess, the question is asking how a woman like me can be so successful and lead a corporation this large?” Annie finished coolly, her voice never breaking or wavering. Armin assumed she had been asked this question a lot from her response, but he still felt awful for his friend ever asking something so sexist. 

“I am really sorry. My friend was the one who wrote these, and I was just supposed to ask them, but I could not ask that. I am truly sorry.”

Annie waved him off, although Armin could not see it since she was still behind his seat. Armin tensed up as a wave of her perfume drifted to his nose and it smelled ridiculously good and intoxicating. Shifting in his seat, Armin realized that Annie’s close presence was starting to influence him, and the male could feel a blush start to take over his face. 

“Anyways, I have other questions here and don’t want to waste anymore of your time-”

“What is it that you do, Mr. Arlert? In school? I can tell by your appearance that you are indeed a student. Perhaps the same one as Mr. Yeager?”

Armin was taken back once more that day as Annie cut him off and he was dumbfounded by her question, not expecting her to inquire about him. 

“I am majoring in literature actually. I will graduate this year with Eren and hopefully be on my way to something more later.” 

“Mm. I am the guest speaker at your graduation, Mr. Arlert. Now, do you have any real questions for me?”

Armin stammered from Annie’s question and turned in surprise to face her, only to find her face mere inches from his. Neither made a move to back away and Armin could smell her minty breath as it wafted across his face and stared into her frosty eyes. Not one to back away from a challenge, Armin cleared his throat before speaking.

“You seem like a very powerful women, Miss Leonhart. Do you always have to be the one who comes out on top? Competition at every aspect in your life?” Armin asked with an inquisitive tone and watched as Annie leaned back away from him and give him a sly smirk.

“I’ve come to figure out that I like to be the one on top, Mr. Arlert. I always come first, in every aspect as you put it.” 

Armin flushed bright red at the woman’s seductive tone and picked up on the innuendoes. Swallowing thickly, Armin opened his mouth to respond just as a knock at the door interrupted him. His guide from before popped her head inside.

“Miss Leonhart? Your 3 o’clock is waiting for you.”

Annie broke eye contact and nodded towards the other woman as she disappeared. Armin hadn’t realized how much time had really passed and cursed to himself. 

“Shit. I am really sorry for that and wasting your time. I can just tell Eren you were busy an-”

Annie grabbed his face within her hand and Armin’s eyes widened as he felt her perfectly manicured nails dig into his cheeks. 

“Stop apologizing. Now, give me the list of questions and I’ll handle it. Be a good boy.” Annie practically whispered and Armin complied with his face aflame. He didn’t know what she was doing to him, but he really liked it. Handing over the paper, Armin turned and hurriedly walked out of Annie’s office and made his way to the elevator. As the doors were closing, Armin looked up and seen Annie standing right in front of them. Steel blue eyes clashed with ocean ones. 

“Armin.”

“Annie.”


End file.
